Our Story
by MsMikaSnow
Summary: Sharon accidentally flings her book into the river, due to Alice's persistance. Alice feels guilty, how can she ever apologize? ...Corny Summary is corny...


**Little SharonAlice story I typed up! Been really enjoying writing lately, so yeah~**

**I do believe this is my first time writing SharonAlice? Either way…I hope it's alright, I have a feeling the ending was a bit rushed in a way, or maybe just plain overly cheesy, I don't know XD**

**Word count: 1,089**

It was a surprisingly fresh afternoon. After all the rain that had just happened the day before, it surely left a gorgeous day afterwards. Sharon really loved days like these, it meant she could have her tea outside, which really felt a lot nicer than having it while cooped up inside. Though, she did hope for some company, unfortunately Break was busy inside. But that was alright.

Sharon let out a quiet sigh, placing her tea cup down, ready to reach for the romance novel she was sure was in her lap. But when she had reached it wasn't there. Where was it? She remembers bringing it outside, because Oz had found it for her when she thought she lost it. So there was no doubt it was here somewhere!

Suddenly she felt a bit of hair brush against her foot as she was shifting around. She let out a squeak which shocked the young girl under the table. As odd as it would be she sure hoped that was Alice under the table and not a rodent of some kind. Sharon held her breath and looked under the table to see Alice. Reading her romance novel?

"Alice! Why…! Oh heavens, why are you under there?" Sharon tried to keep from being too loud, but she was still incredibly shocked.

Alice looked to Sharon, her bottom lip sticking out in a small pout," Yesterday you wouldn't let me see this book that you were reading! So I got curious and…snuck it…"

"Alice…" Sharon kept her cool best she could," Well, as long as you give it back now…" she held out her hand for the book expectantly.

Alice only got out from under the table, not understanding the gesture," Not yet! There are a lot of these things in the book I want to get to figure out! Like, what is a _penis_?"

Sharon's face immediately flushed a light red as she got up to reach for the book," Alice! That is an indecent word, I forbid that you use it at this time! If ever!"

Alice only dodged Sharon's attempts to grab the book," But I don't get it still! Please at least explain…!"

"No Alic-!" Sharon tripped over one of her own shoes because of the odd footwork she had to do to attempt to get the book back, grabbing the book from Alice in the process of her fall. Only to accidentally let go and fling it into the river by the patio she was sitting at.

Alice attempted to catch Sharon, ending up falling beside her instead, grabbing onto Sharon's dress as if her life depended on it.

Sharon was still for a moment before she turned her head a bit to see the book floating away. It was a lost cause to try and get it, especially considering the water damage it would have.

"Alice…That's why you should have just given it back…I really loved that book too…" She sighed sadly as she watched it float completely out of sight.

Alice felt her eyes start to tear up," I'm sorry Sharon…I was just really curious!"

"That's not much of an excuse…" Sharon mumbled as she got up. Helping Alice up as well," Well it's alright…Maybe someday soon I'll get a new copy."

Alice could only nod as she felt the guilt build up inside her. It was a bit of a new feeling, most of the time she wouldn't feel it at times when most might feel this feeling. Like when she's take bites of Gilbert's dinner from his plate while he was too busy staring at his own hands holding Oz's under the table. Which she still wasn't sure why they felt the need to hide it. But she guessed that was their own stupid business.

She watched Sharon for a moment as the proper young woman went to sit at her table again. Then suddenly she had an idea.

"I'll be back Sharon!" Alice ran inside, very excited. Practically pushing Oz over in her need to get a writing utensil and some paper, earning a small glare from Gil.

Sharon only nodded. Continuing to sip her tea and just accepting the fact she will have to guess the ending for now, and would have to find a new book to read during her tea times.

After about 20 minutes, Sharon felt herself getting lonely out there. Getting ready to get up before a very excited Alice ran out of the building, making Oz once again twirl a bit at the sudden speed that went by him as he dodged.

"Look Sharon! Look!" Alice held up a bunch of paper, sewn together at the edges to keep it well held together.

Sharon blinked a little before accepting the paper, looking at the top one," This is the same title as the other story?"

Alice only shrugged," I couldn't think of a better one! Next page!"

"What is this exactly?" Sharon asked, looking to Alice. Alice only bounced more," Next page!"

Well that certainly didn't answer her question…but alright.

Sharon went through," Once I was a very lost girl…Who was helped by a manservant named Oz. Who helped her make many friends…Even seaweed head." Sharon chuckled as she continued to read through," But I also met a lady named Sharon. Who liked to put many ribbons in my hair, and put me in odd dresses I didn't really like. But it was still fun…" Sharon smiled as she continued to read through, observing every silly doodle the girl had drawn. Eventually laughing or blushing at parts.

Alice smiled when she saw Sharon finished," See! I wrote a love story for you to read while you have your tea now! To make up for the other!" She nibbled Sharon's cheek, only getting a playful push away in response.

"It's a very nice story Alice…" It seemed Sharon couldn't stop smiling at how adorable it was that Alice had done this little picture book," I will certainly read it every day at tea time."

"Really!" Alice was glad she could make up for the book that had been lost," So Sharon isn't mad at me anymore?"

Sharon shook her head," No…Not at all."


End file.
